1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of aircraft and, in particular, to a sensor array pod mounted to the aircraft
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting sensors such as radar antennas on aircraft has significant advantages. The most obvious advantage is that when the aircraft is at high altitude, a single aircraft can cover a large area. In addition, an aircraft can be flown to the area of interest. Circular shaped radomes have been mounted on aircraft as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,236 xe2x80x9cRotatable Radomes For Aircraftxe2x80x9d by P. A. Colman, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,891 xe2x80x9cRadome-Antenna Installation With Rotating Equipment Rackxe2x80x9d by J. J. Ettinger, et al. However, these circular shaped radomes are limited to radar systems where the radar antenna is continuously rotated. Thus the incorporation of other types of sensor systems is limited.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,104 xe2x80x9cTemperature Controlled Airborne Electronic Assemblyxe2x80x9d by F. E. Aloz discloses an elongated pod mounted on the vertical stabilizer. This location severely limits the size and weight of the equipment that can be incorporated therein because of its effect on the center of gravity of the aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,709 xe2x80x9cSwinging Pod Antenna Mountxe2x80x9d by C. G. Utton, et al. discloses an elongated extendable antenna pod mounted on lower side of the fuselage. However, its location severely limits the antenna coverage. Furthermore, the use of a mechanism to extend and retract the pod adds weight to the aircraft, decreasing aircraft utility.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that optimizes sensor field of view.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that improves center of gravity management.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that minimizes the impact to the stability and control of the aircraft.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that is adaptable to multiple sensors.
The invention is a sensor pod assembly for an aircraft of the type having a fuselage with a longitudinal axis, wings, and control surfaces. In detail, the sensor pod includes an elongated pod having front and rear ends positioned above the fuselage. First and second front structural supports have first ends coupled to the fuselage of the aircraft on either side of the longitudinal axis thereof and second ends coupled to the front end of the pod. First and second rear structural supports have first ends coupled to the fuselage of the aircraft on either side of the longitudinal axis thereof and second ends coupled to the rear end of the pod.
A fifth structural support aligned with the longitudinal axis of the aircraft has a first end attached to the fuselage of the aircraft and a second end attached to the sensor pod. In one embodiment, first end of the fifth structural support is mounted to the fuselage between the front and rear structural supports and extends rearward with the second end attached to the sensor pod between the rear structural supports. In a second embodiment, the first end of the fifth structural support is mounted to the fuselage between the front and rear structural supports and extends forward with the second end is attached to the sensor pod between the front structural and rear structural support. The pod and structural supports have an aerodynamic shape to reduce drag.
The sensor pod includes an outer skin made at least partially from a material transparent to electromagnetic radiation. This includes the front and rear ends and top middle portion of the pod. This is required for one particular mission, a dish type transmitting and receiving communications antenna be mounted in the front and rear ends of the pod and an electronically steered array radar antenna is mounted in the upper middle section of the pod. It is also intended that this steered array radar antenna be rotatable about an axis parallel with the longitudinal axis of the pod.